superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Family Guy: 6ACX20 Credits (2009)
Starring Seth MacFarlene Alex Borstein Seth Green Mila Kunis Mike Henry Also Starring John Ross Bowie Johnny Brennan Tom Devanney Neil Patrick Harris Mark Hentemann Brody Hutzler Derwin Jordan Keri Lynn Pratt David Pressman Josh Radnor Martin Savage Jason Segal Danny Smith Alec Sulkin John Viener Erik von Detten Patrick Warburton Live Action Directed by Steve Beers Executive Story Editor John Viener Main Title Music by Walter Murphy Editor Mike Elias Casting by Linda Lamontagne Co-Producer Kim Fertman Animation Associate Producer Brandi Young Production Controller Liddane Sanders Consulting Producer John Jacobs Live Action Unit Production Manager Jan DeWitt First Assistant Director Meta Valentic Assistant Director Kenji Ono Storyboard Artists Ivaylo Anguelov Edmund Fong Raul Guerra Pete Michels Erik Moxcey Michael Rundle Production Manager Brent Crowe Post Production Supervisors Karin Perrotta Charles Song Character Design Ed Acosta Mick Cassidy Ken Hayashi Kevin Newman Sharon Ross Prop Design Andrew Burrell Bev Chapman David Lee Background Design Eric Astaden Enzo Baldi David Beall Jeff Mertz Kip Noschese Audrey Stedman Ken Yi Color Key Pete Ehlrich Kevin Hanley Michael Kinkade Yelena Tokman Timing Supervisor Andi Klein Animation Timers Jerilyn Dever Younghee Higa Chris Loudon Mark Miraglia Helen Roh Checkers Gary Hall Misoon Kim Animatic Editors Sean Isroelit Monica Lee Rob Schulbaum Dave Woody Storyboard Revisionists Young Baek Rick Del Carmen Louis C. Gallegos John Holmquist Dante Leandado Young Lee Annie McMillan Lindsey Pollard Deborah Shin Ron Smith Retake Director Deborah Cone Assistant Editor Eric Brown Compositing Supervisor Tania Francisco Retake Production Supervisor Caitlin Alexander Retake Coordinator Michael Upperco Assistant Retake Coordinator Anthony Blasucci Retake Production Assistant Fitzgerald Gonzalez Production Coordinators Stuart Bam Bill Barry Nicholas Confrancesco Anjel Shehigian Assistant Animatics Coordinator Brad Winters Scanners Nathan Schafer Laura Smalec Animation Production Assistants Spencer Balliet Jason Weitzner Jay Wood Production Assistants Michael Gainey Lisa Hallbauer Jason McGuinness Kat Purgal Jaydi Samuels First Assistant Accountant James Martin Payroll Accountant Tom Dennis Accounting Clerk Jordan DiNapoli Office Manager Rochelle Linder Assistant Office Manager Jennifer Beltrami Casting Associate Pam Hyatt Casting Assistant Melissa Aives It Support Steven Luckett Stephen Manders Jason Pittman Assistants to Seth MacFarlene Andrew Goldberg Artie Johann A. Spencer Porter Assistant to David A. Goodman David ihlenfeld Assistants to Chris Sheridan Kristy Grant Brandee Stillwell Assistant to Mark Hentemann Lauren Caitagirone Assistants to Kara Vallow Laura Hilker Leslie E.A. Rider Writers' Assistants Alex Carter Mike Desilets Dave Moses David Wright Assistant to Supervising Directors Sean Perry Assistant to Animation Producer Breilyn Brantley Overseas Animation Supervisor Peter Brown Overseas Animation Supervising Director Dong-Young Lee Overseas Animation Directors Gi-Hong Dong Jea-Ok Jeong Kyung-Yeon Kim Chang-Woo Shin Overseas Animation Production by Yearim Productions Co., Ltd. Re-Recording Mixer Jim Fitzpatric C.A.S. Production Mixer Patrick Clark Assistant Sound Editors Mark Eklund Jeremy Olson Sound Supervisor Bob Newlan Music Editor Stan Jones Track Reader Laurie Wetzler Lip Assignment Adela Schwab Post Production Sound Technicolor Sound Services Todd-Ao Post Production Facility Keep Me Posted Presented in Dolby Foogtage from "24" Courtesy of Twentieth Century Fox Television. All rights reserved. THE PERSONS IN THIS FILM ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS OR EVENTS IS UNINTENTIONAL. FAMILY GUY EPISODE #6ACX20 COPYRIGHT © 2009 'TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this Motion Picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This Motion Picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Family Guy and Family Guy characters TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. >N.A.B Produced at: Fox Television Animation Fuzzy Door Productions 20TH Century Fox Television A News Corporation Company Category:Fox Television Animation Category:End Credits Category:Fox Network Category:Adult Swim Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:Fuzzy Door Productions Category:Freeform Category:Disney+